


phê thuốc lào cùng với beelzebub và gabriel

by annapotterkiku



Series: những chuyện triết học nhảm nhí của anthony janthony crowley và aziraphale ziraphale fell (cùng những cá nhân có liên quan) [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Addiction, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Biting, Choking, Cigars, Dominant Bottom, Dominant Masochism, Friends With Benefits, Mentioned Crowley (Good Omens), Mentioned Hastur (Good Omens), Mentioned Ligur (Good Omens), Other, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Power Dynamics, Power Exchange, Power Play, References to Addiction, Religious Content, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rough Sex, Smoking, Smut, bottom!Beelzebub, top!Gabriel
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 21:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annapotterkiku/pseuds/annapotterkiku
Summary: Thật tình mà nói, trong tất cả các mùi vị trên đời, Beelzebub thích nhất hương thơm thối nát của một linh hồn lạc lối. Hơn 6000 năm chuẩn bị để sẵn sàng xé xác nhau ra, chỉ để bị chặn họng bởi hai kẻ vô dụng và một thằng oắt con. Gabriel có thể giỏi che giấu mọi thứ sau nụ cười khả ái, nhưng ngài không — không thể — ở đây, lúc này, bên y. Beelzebub để Gabriel chiếm lấy y, để ngài trút mọi phẫn uất vào thân thể mình như thứ đồ chơi giẻ rách. Cơn thịnh nộ của một Tổng lãnh thiên thần, thuộc về y.





	phê thuốc lào cùng với beelzebub và gabriel

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [getting lit with beelzebub and gabriel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415880) by [annapotterkiku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annapotterkiku/pseuds/annapotterkiku), [honeyedgold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyedgold/pseuds/honeyedgold)

> Hút thuốc lá có hại cho sức khỏe. Xin các bạn đừng bắt chước :(((

Hằng năm cứ vào cuối thu, lá ngoài đường rụng nhiề—

Đùa thôi, Địa ngục làm gì có lá mà rụng.

Thật ra nơi này cũng chẳng có mùa thu, vì những cột mốc đánh dấu thời gian như mùa màng là khái niệm của bọn người trần mắt thịt. Cái mà Địa ngục có là sức nóng đúng nghĩa đổ lửa đổ dung nham đổ bánh xèo đủ thể loại. Cứ tưởng tượng kiểu trời nồm rồi nhân n lần cộng thêm vài chục bể phốt đang bừng bừng cháy dưới một cái mương chứa 5000 con bọ xít cũng đang bùng cháy nốt. À khoan, thêm 2 tỷ con gián Đức có gen kháng lửa đang bay loạn xạ nữa đi. Rồi, ok. Cái thời tiết ở Dưới Lầu kinh khủng hơn thế gấp triệu lần. 

Nhưng nếu chiếu theo lịch dương gian, thì ba ngày nữa chính xác là thu phân. Mà thu phân là ngày Thiên đàng và Địa ngục tổ chức hội nghị thượng đỉnh thường niên. Beelzebub ghét nhất ngày này. Ti tỉ thứ giấy tờ, công văn, báo cáo cần phải được soạn thảo, đóng dấu, kiểm duyệt. Ti tỉ thứ cần phải làm nếu y không muốn đi dẹp loạn đến tận thu phân năm sau. Beelzebub không muốn thế. Y muốn tin rằng mình vẫn còn nắm quyền sinh sát ở cái chốn này. Nhưng dù y có lạm quyền, dọa nạt, bắt bẻ và trừng phạt đến đâu đi chăng nữa, thì những lời rầm rì không được nhỏ tiếng cho lắm vẫn ngang nhiên dộng rầm rầm lên cửa văn phòng y.

Thu phân năm nay là một thảm họa. 

Tất cả là tại Crowley. 

Đáng lẽ giờ này Beelzebub đã chém xong một đao vào gáy Gabriel và móc lấy mắt hắn về làm của riêng rồi, nhưng chuyện đó đã không xảy ra. Mọi thứ đáng lẽ phải xảy ra — chiến tranh, đói khát, ô nhiễm, chết chóc — tại nhấn nút biến như đúng rồi. Kế hoạch cho 5 năm tới của toàn thể Địa ngục hoàn toàn sụp đổ. Ligur đã bị ám sát. Hastur phải chặn cửa phòng để không bị dân chúng toàn cõi âm ti đè chết. Dagon chắc chắn đã bị chôn sống trong đống thư khiếu nại. Vùng tự trị của Beelzebub đang ở ngưỡng cửa bạo loạn. Toàn thể hội đồng quản trị đã quần quật suốt nửa năm trời. Lũ ruồi của y đang bị nướng lu trong cái nóng Đông Lào.

Tất cả. Là vì Crowley.

Beelzebub đã tự thề độc với bản thân rằng dù con quỷ ấy đã trở thành cái giống ôn kháng-nước thánh gì đi nữa, y cũng sẽ xé toạc hắn ra từ đít lên đầu. 

Nhưng trước tiên, cái y cần bây giờ là một giây xao nhãng. 

Và một điếu xì gà.

.

"Mọi chuyện sao rồi?" Gabriel lên tiếng, bập bập môi để nhóm một điếu Cuba hạng nặng. Ngài hút một hơi, ngả lưng lên chồng gối lụa, rồi thở ra chậm rãi như đang trút hết mệt mỏi vào làn khói trắng. Căn phòng nhỏ nhìn ra phố phường Havana, mờ ảo như sương mù Anh Quốc, nóng như Hỏa ngục, và tràn ngập vị ngọt thảo mộc của xì gà.

Phía trên ngài, Beelzebub đang không ngừng di chuyển, nhưng từng chuyển động của hông y máy móc và cứng nhắc đến chán chường. 

"Im đi." Y bảo, giọng ngang phè, vẫn giữ nguyên vận tốc và nhịp độ. 

Gabriel bật cười. Tức mình, Beelzebub giật lấy điếu thuốc từ tay kẻ kia mà rít một hơi dài. Tàn thuốc rơi lả tả, lóe sáng khi chạm vào khuôn ngực rắn rỏi của vị Tổng lãnh thiên thần, rồi biến mất. Ngài với một tay lên mà cầm lấy bàn tay run lẩy bẩy của y, giữ cho điếu thuốc chông chênh khỏi ngã.

"Điếu thứ năm của ngươi rồi đấy, Ba'al. Ngươi say rồi." Ngài bình thản nói như đang kể một sự thật thú vị. Và đó là sự thật. Y say rồi.

Điếu xì gà thoắt cái đã nằm trong tay kia của Beelzebub. Y không buồn chớp mắt, dí thẳng đầu thuốc nóng bỏng vào cần cổ kẻ dưới thân. Ngay trúng động mạch cổ. Gabriel rít lên, bất ngờ hơn đau đớn. Ngài choàng dậy, một tay bóp lấy cổ tay Beelzebub, tay kia siết quanh cổ họng y. 

Beelzebub nhoẻn miệng cười. Y cảm thấy sức nóng của Thiên đàng đang đốt cháy mình từ bên trong, khoái cảm từng đợt cuộn vào theo ánh nhìn lạnh tanh của đôi mắt tím. Thỏa mãn, y thả rơi điếu xì gà. Nó đốt một lỗ tròn đen đủi lên tấm trải giường trắng muốt, rồi rơi vào chính cái hố đen mà nó đã tạo, rơi xuống cõi hư vô.

Vết thương trên cổ Gabriel vẫn còn đỏ rát. Bàn tay lực điền của ngài vẫn còn thắt chặt quanh cổ y. Bóp nghẹt.

Beelzebub từ từ nâng hông lên rồi ngồi xuống, mắt vẫn không rời ánh nhìn băng lãnh kia. Biểu cảm không chút gì thay đổi. Y tăng tốc độ. Nhấp, nhấp, nhấp. Làn khói mờ ảo che được khuôn mặt đã ửng hồng của Gabriel, nhưng không thể giấu đi ánh nhìn mà ngài đang xoáy vào y. Tiếng da chạm da chát chúa hòa vào từng nhịp thở nặng dần. Mùi ngọt của xì gà dần bị thay thế bởi vị mặn nồng của dục vọng.

Cái gông cùm trên cổ Beelzebub bỗng chốc làm y khó chịu — y bắt lấy bàn tay quanh cổ mình theo bản năng, cào cấu nó. Có gì đó lóe lên trong mắt Gabriel. Bàn tay trên cổ Beelzebub quật y ngã ngửa lên giường. Y để trượt một tiếng rên khô khốc khỏi cổ họng. Thiên thần trên thân được thế làm tới, cơ thể lớn hơn đè chặt y tại chỗ mặc cho y có vặn vẹo đòi thoát ra. Hỏa kiếm Thiên đàng lạnh lùng thúc vào, mạnh bạo xiên từng nhát vào thân thể y, đau đến khó thở. 

Beelzebub trân trân nhìn kẻ kia đầy thách thức. Cơ thể y đã ngừng chống chọi từ lâu. Đau đớn biến thành thứ gì đó như hoang lạc, vì trong đôi mắt tía kia thoáng chút gì đó không phải của Thiên đàng. 

Thật tình mà nói, trong tất cả các mùi vị trên đời, Beelzebub thích nhất hương thơm thối nát của một linh hồn lạc lối. Hơn 6000 năm chuẩn bị để sẵn sàng xé xác nhau ra, chỉ để bị chặn họng bởi hai kẻ vô dụng và một thằng oắt con. Gabriel có thể giỏi che giấu mọi thứ sau nụ cười khả ái, nhưng ngài không — không thể — ở đây, lúc này, bên y. Beelzebub để Gabriel chiếm lấy y, để ngài trút mọi phẫn uất vào thân thể mình như thứ đồ chơi giẻ rách. Cơn thịnh nộ của một Tổng lãnh thiên thần, thuộc về y. 

Bàn tay trên cổ Beelzebub chẳng mấy chốc đã được thay thế bằng khuôn miệng của Gabriel. Ngài vục mặt vào bả vai y mà cắn, kìm hãm tiếng rên rỉ ngày càng lớn dần trong cổ họng, hông thúc vào y từng đợt nhanh và ngắn. Loạn nhịp. Beelzebub muốn thấy. Y vùi tay vào mái tóc nâu mà lôi Gabriel ra khỏi cái hốc ngài đang trốn. Đôi mắt tím nhắm chặt, chân mày nhíu lại, cực khoái kéo dài từng cơn, không ngừng rời khỏi vòm miệng há hốc. Mặt trời Havana đổ bóng lên khuôn mặt xinh đẹp đang chìm đắm trong khoái cảm. 

Uy dũng của Chúa, gục ngã trong ham muốn, mềm yếu vì lửa tình. Đến cả sự khách sáo đầy giả dối kia cũng đã bị lột sạch. Chẳng còn gì trong ánh mắt màu hoa cà kia ngoài hai đồng tử giãn to, thoáng chút ngơ ngác, như thể hồn phách kẻ nọ đã bị y cuỗm đi mất. Mà theo một nghĩa nào đó, đó cũng là sự thật.

.

"Cũng giờ này, tuần sau nhé?" Gabriel lại lên tiếng trước, lơ đễnh như bàn chuyện thời tiết, tay loay hoay thắt lại cà vạt.

Beelzebub nghĩ y xứng đáng được tặng huy chương.

"Chưa biết được." Y đơn giản bảo. Tuần trước y cũng nói thế. Và cả tuần trước nữa.

Thiên thần nọ nhăn mặt. Rồi ngài thủng thỉnh nói. "Đi Honduras đi. Ta muốn đi biển."

Beelzebub chằm chằm nhìn kẻ kia. 

"Gì?" Gabriel liếc nửa con mắt về phía y.

"Ngươi rảnh rỗi quá nhỉ." Y nói.

"Cũng chỉ bằng ngươi thôi." Thiên thần nhún vai. Đó là nói thật. 

Beelzebub chưa vội mặc đồ. Những vết cắn trên vai y vẫn còn đó, bên dưới âm ỉ rát. Cái giá phải trả của vinh quang. Y muốn nhấm nháp nó thêm chút nữa, trước khi guồng quay của sự đại bại 6 tháng trước lại ầm ầm dộng cửa. Trước khi y lại trở về chơi mèo vờn chuột với chính quyền lực của mình.

Gabriel chìa cho y một hộp gỗ. "Đây."

Beelzebub nhướn mày, thận trọng cầm lấy nó. Bên trong là một tá cây xì gà Cuba hảo hạng.

"Đừng nghiện quá nhé." Nụ cười xã giao lại nở trên môi vị Tổng lãnh thiên thần. Thoắt cái, căn phòng nhỏ chỉ còn một mình y.

_Ai mới là kẻ nghiện?_ Beelzebub thầm nghĩ, tay rút một điếu thuốc trong vô thức. 

Cái nóng trần gian giờ đã dịu lại. Nguội đi. Lạnh. Y chợt cảm thấy lạnh. Trừ ở lồng ngực, nơi vị ngọt cay của thuốc lá chậm rãi quyện sâu.


End file.
